digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tankmon
, , , , |encards= , }} Tankmon is an Android Digimon. It holds the alias of "Mercenary Digimon", since it will assist both Vaccine and Virus Digimon if it becomes profitable to do so. With its heavyweight-power and the heavy artillery installed all throughout its body, it can pulverize the enemy into scrap without even turning to face them. As it is extremely fond of strife, it follows after conflicts wherever they occur. When this loner Digimon goes somewhere, the fighting there will never cease. Attacks *'Hyper Cannon': Fires a super-powerful missile from the gun barrel on its head. *'Machine Gun Arms' (Machine Gun Arm) *'Poison Drive' (Hell Drive) *'Sub Machine Gun' (Sub Vulcan) *'Metal Shot': Fires with hard metal balls. Design Tankmon is similar in design to the . Etymologies ;Tankmon (タンクモン) Official romanization given in the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure An army of Tankmon worked for Machinedramon in his city. Tai, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon encountered one patrolling the hospital while being chased by one of the Mekanorimon on the main level. The two DigiDestined and their Digimon jumped out off a window as the two Digimon's attacks collided, destroying them. Izzy used his laptop to confuse all of Machinedramon's army. MetalGreymon crushed some. The rest were all presumably destroyed when Machinedramon city dissolved after the Dark Master was destroyed. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Tankmon are recruitable enemies in Vamdemon's Mansion and Shrine of Evil—Left and Right. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Tankmon digivolves from Kokuwamon with a digi-egg to Andromon in line 43. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Candlemon accompanies Meramon, the boss of the Volcano Dungeon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Tankmon are enemies in the Dark Takato's Crevasse. The Tankmon card, titled "Hyper Cannon", teaches a Digimon the Hyper Cannon technique. Hyper Cannon destroys one random enemy's technique. Digimon Data Squad A Tankmon is among the Digimon defending and the Holy Capital from Kurata's forces. Digimon Fusion Digimon Next A Tankmon was fighting a Togemon at the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon World Tankmon appears as wild digimon in Toy Town and Back Dimension. Two Tankmon guard the door to WaruMonzaemon's lair in Toy Town. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Tankmon card is #021 and is a Champion level Fire-type card with 1000 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Hyper Cannon": inflicts 400 damage. * "Poison Drive": inflicts 290 damage. * "Sub Machine Gun": inflicts 120 damage, and attacks first. Its support effect is "Own HP become 10. Boost own Attack Power +500." Digimon World 2 Tankmon digivolves from Candlemon, and can digivolve into Tinmon or SkullMeramon. Tankmon is required in order to be assigned new missions after clearing the BIOS, Video, and Web Domains in the second lap. Digimon World 3 Tankmons are widely used by the A.o.A. Also blue Tankmons can be found on Amaterasu's West Sector, in Noise Desert. In the PAL version of the game, the blue Tankmon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. It is also available as a Brown Champion Card with 13/13. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Tankmon is #178, and is a Champion-level, Tank-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 172 HP, 162 MP, 112 Attack, 101 Defense, 67 Spirit, 75 Speed, and 32 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 3 and EX Damage2 traits. It dwells in the Process Factory. Tankmon digivolves from ToyAgumon and can digivolve to MetalMamemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Tankmon, your Digimon must be at least level 19, with 110 attack. Tankmon can DNA digivolve to MetalGreymon with Reptiledramon, or to MetalTyrannomon with Tyrannomon or Mekanorimon. Digimon Story Lost Evolution Tankmon is #113, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Death Guard and Rich traits, and has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Pixel Desert. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Tankmon. Tankmon digivolves from BlackAgumon and Kokuwamon, and can digivolve into Gigadramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Tankmon, your Digimon must be at least level 20 with 70 defense, but only once you have revived Tankmon. It can be hatched from the Mecha Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Tankmon DigiFuses from ToyAgumon and Kokuwamon, and can DigiFuse to Gigadramon with Airdramon and Mekanorimon, to MetalGreymon (Vaccine) with Greymon and Tyrannomon, and to Darkdramon with Gigadramon, Megadramon, and Triceramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Tankmon is a Electric Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from BlackAgumon, Armadillomon, and Gotsumon, and can digivolve to Andromon, Gigadramon, CannonBeemon, and Knightmon. Its special attack is Hyper Cannon and its support skill is Iron Clad Defence which increases defence by 15%. In Complete Edition, Tankmon can also digivolve to Volcanomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Tankmon is #112 and is a Electric Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from BlackAgumon, Armadillomon, and Gotsumon and can digivolve to Andromon, Gigadramon, CannonBeemon, Knightmon, and Volcanomon. Its special attack is Hyper Cannon and its support skill is Iron Clad Defence which increases defence by 15%. Digimon Heroes! Tankmon digivolves from ToyAgumon and can digivolve to Giromon and Tankdramon. Digimon Soul Chaser Tankmon digivolves from Kokuwamon and can digivolve to Gigadramon. Digimon Links Tankmon digivolves from BlackAgumon, Armadillomon, and Gotsumon, and can digivolve to Andromon, Gigadramon, CannonBeemon, and Knightmon Digimon ReArise Tankmon digivolves from BlackAgumon and can digivolve to Gigadramon. Notes and references de:Tankmon